


Mortal Kombat X.25

by ChiChiMiaMia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Could Be Canon, Multi, Other, but as close to cannon as I can get, but is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiMiaMia/pseuds/ChiChiMiaMia
Summary: Following the Cassie SF team in MKX and inserted OCs and stuff. Cuz I have no life and a current obsession.





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits and sources at the end. Yes, I watched the MKX story mode vid and wrote the dialog. Word. For. Word. And then went to the Wiki to check and recheck.

"How about you, Cassie?" Kung Jin, a young Sholin Monk, of East Asian descent, his long black hair tied into a mid-high ponytail, a gold headpiece that travels towards his chin with sharp edges. Dressed with a metallic plate on his left shoulder, armbands, and a kimono-like attire with a ring holding on towards the top of the left side of his shirt with various designs. With a red otaiku with a white sash in the middle and a ring holding it together. Baggy-like pants with golden, vertical stripes going down towards his armored boots and quiver of arrows is slung behind his back. He never one to miss an opportunity to aggerate especially when it came to Cassie Cage, "Can you summon that green glow? Or did it skip a generation?"

"Take it easy, Jin" Takeda cut in. Also, of Asian descent with shaggy black hair and brown eyes. Member of the Shirai Ryu clan. Suited in a metallic silver and black armored body suit with a black neck warmer. Wearing a yellow headband to represent his connection to the Shirai Ryu. Modified gauntlets designed to fire his spear tipped, bladed whips in battle adorn his arms. More often than not, he tends to stop and smooth over any arguments erupting between his teammates. 

"We didn't need a halo in Darfur...." Cassie said smoothly, not letting it show how the barbs stung.  
Sargent Cassie Cage manage to inherit the attractive features from both her parents, her blonde hair styled in a very prominent uppercut, with a face and figure very similar to that of her mother with the, sharp wit, and cocky attitude of her father. Wearing a grey with blue undertones S-F bodysuit designed for tactical combat, Her dog tags around her neck and a, helix piercing in her upper right ear

"Or Iran," she continued, " Or Kurdistan. Did we Jacqui?"

"Nope, we didn't." Specialist Jacqui Brigg affirmed.

A slender woman of African American descent and close friend to Cassie; often the voice of reason in the group. Her brown hair shoulder length brown hair kept in cornrows pulled back in a small pony tail. Wearing full military camouflage under the standard S-F body armor with the Special Forces insignia on it, a utility belt around her waist. Knee pads line her knees and mechanical powered gauntlets adorn both her arms.

"Shalon Monks ever send you to those places, Jin?" Jacqui shot back at Kung Jin.

Defensively Kung Jin responded, "I've seen plenty of action. Takeda and I both. Stuff that would blow your Special Forces minds!"

Cassie turned around about to tell Jin to fuck off when the two twins spoke up.

"Raise your hand if you've ever had your mind actually blown, by way of your skull." Harley said from her corner, not turning around or stopping in her typing. 

"With or without bullets?" Her twin sister, Kquinn working across from her so her back was to her sister asked, raising her hand. 

Both twins were of unknown decent or, to be honest, species. 

They both looked human, with olive and tawney skin with patches of warm and cool undertones, with upturned parallel tapered eyes the color of blood stones.

Kquinn's rich brown hair was styled in an uppercut half-Mohawk that hung on one side of her face with three braids looped on the other side. She favored a sleeveless body armor made of a black scale with a deep purple and blue shine to it. Both arms were marked with unfinished tattoo sleeves of black, serpentine marks and sigils like eyes. Her whips were coiled at her waist with three machete blades on her back. Her lips were colored black and she had a pair of three spined silver fins attached to her ears. She did not wear shoes Kquinn was more talkative and out spoken of the pair, prone to smart ass and random remarks if only to one up Kung Jin.

"Bullets are easy," Harley responded. 

Harley by contrast wore her hair in a three-braid wrapped top knot tail that reached her shoulder blades. Her lips were also colored black and she had the same three spined fins attached to her ears. She wore a similar body suit to her sister, only he's was fully sleeved covering any possible evidence of tattoos if she had them. She wore a utility belt and gauntlets, also no shoes. She was more reserved than her twin, often only speaking up when needed, conversing with her twin or to smoothly point out something. She had a small round entry scar on her right temple. Her hair obscured the exit scar on the left side.

"The hang over as your brain grows back ain't," Kquinn muttered, keys clacking furiously as she typed. 

"I'll still take a bullet over getting my shoulder blades and upper spine shattered by a chisel and hammer." Harley shot back.

The two high fived each other.

Kung Jin tisked, "We all can't be regenerators."

"What do you know of regenerators?" Kquinn asked without looking at Kung Jin. 

"Plenty-" Kung Jin shot back, eager for an argument. 

"At ease" Johnny Cage commanded. Typical American action movie figure, brown hair, dressed in a grayish blue shirt that partially covers the name tattooed on his chest under a short-sleeved hoodie. Bandages wrapped around his wrists and black fingerless gloves "You are all here because you deserve to be."  
"You are all beautiful, unique snowflakes," he added with all the seriousness he could stand.

The team fell silent.

"Now..." Johnny continued, "As I'm sure you are unaware judging from the lack of gift cards," he said moving to the other end of the transport as he talked; "Today is our team's six-week anniversary."

"Secretary Blake says he's pleased with our progress," he stopped between the twins who both rotated their chairs to face him.

"You could spit in his hair and he would be "pleased with our progress," Kung Jin retorted.

"He was smart enough to have Mr. Cage put this team together," Jacqui shrugged.

"I'm glad the Shirai Ryu chose me to join," Takeda told Kung Jin. "New places," he looked over a Jacqui, "New faces."

Jacqui rolled her eyes.

"As the secretary pointed out, us older folks are gonna retire someday," Johnny continued. "So it's time for your generation to step it up."

He looked at each one in turn, "Shaolin, S-F, Shirai Ryu," looking at the twins, "Whatever you two are."

"Special," Kquinn provided.

"Got that right," Jin muttered with the intention of her hearing him.

Kquinn flashed him a sharp toothed grin.

 

"Together," Johnny finished, moving back to the other end of the transport.

"For your team's first mission, you are going to the Lin Kuei temple," Johnny announced.

Kung Jin and Takeda looked at each other, 

"We haven't heard from the Grand Master in a while," Johnny continued. "So we need to be sure he's on our side. That he's got our backs if things flare up again with Outworld."

"You need to bring him in. But don't be surprised if Sub Zero's not willing to cooperate." 

"Why be worried about Outworld?" Cassie asked.

The twins shot each other a look. Cassie meant well and did well but there were times when her lack of experience made them both wince. 

"I thought Kotal Kahn respected the Reiko Accords," Cassie said in confusion, looking at her father.

"He does," Johnny responded returning his daughter's gaze. "But he's facing a civil war. The rebels win, and those accords will be history."

"And life will get more interesting," Kquinn commented.

"For Earthrelm, for sure," Takeda replied.

"But you two aren't from Eartrealm or Outworld," Kung Jin pointed out. "What's your stake in this?"

The twins looked at each other, then to Johnny.

He motioned with his hand, "Go on, tell them."

They looked at each other again, Kquinn shrugged.

"Portals enable people to go move between realms," Harley said. "Or portal stones or the ability to walk to one realm to another,"

"Where we are from....we don't have that. Just....." Harley shrugged, "Currents. There's places where the currents act like a portal- one way or both ways. Or it could be in one spot and then shift to another spot. Also, at times they can suck you up and spit you out at random."

"Ookay," Cassie said confused.

"There's a boarder were the currents between Outworld and ours is very active," Harley explained. "Acting as a kind of portal between us and them. Back in the Shao Kahn days and before, no one paid it much mind."

"It's a 'dead land' on both side with nothing but nomads and scavengers,"Kquinn added. 

"But Kotal Kahn might not see it that way," Kung Jin surmised. 

"There's also a border that is in flux with Earthrealm," Harley admitted. 

"Really?" Kung Jin's curiosity peaked. 

"Haven't gotten to that part of the Archives yet, hey?" Kquinn said in a teasing tone.

Kung Jin shot her a glare but said nothing.

"If you guys had access to Earthrealm and Outworld all this time," Takeda asked hesitantly, "Why wait till now to come out about it?"

Kquinn shrugged. 

Harley spoke, "Lack of interest. The realms you interact with are tied together by the Elder Gods that enforced the Mortal Kombat. Past Black Queens had no wish to be part of such direct ties so they stayed out of the affairs of the realms. Several regime changes latter, the Black Queens are back in charge and the NetherRealm war with Earth did spill over in to our lands."

"More or less put us on the Conquest Map,"Kquinn put in. "Once they were finished with Earth and Outworld, we could have been next."

"Ruling Back Queen said "fucks to that", " Harley said with hand gestures. "Sent someone to talk to Raiden. Raiden talked to SF, and here we are."

 

"Don't know if there's anyone over in Outworld," Kquinn added.

"In the event there is," Johnny said, "Is why these two are on the team. Seems their people are less cooperative if not speaking to someone they know, know of or are at least "one of them."

"What are you guys called, anyways?" asked Takeda.

Harley shrugged, "Darks."

"Those people," Kquinn supplied. "Black bloods."

"And no, our place or realm or whatever you call it don't have a name either. Other than the "Queendoms"." Harley said before anyone asked.

"Which is kinda lame," Kquinn

Kung Jin made a sound of agreement.

"Fascinating," Johnny Cage remarked dryly.

"Anyways, you all got something to do now, Sergeant?" Johnny Cage moved to give the floor to Cassie.

"Right," said Cassie, focusing. 

"Let's do this."


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin Kuie temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts I looked up: Most adults' skin weighs in at 20 pounds or more. Intestines - 7.5 pounds (4 pounds for the large intestine, 3.5 pounds for the small), lungs - 5 pounds (2.5 pounds each), liver - 3.2 pounds and brain (which I did not include in my math) 3 pounds and the heart - 0.6 pounds.
> 
> The more you know.  
> https://www.livescience.com/32939-how-much-does-skin-weigh.html

The Lin Kuei temple with coordinate, weather and terrain information was pulled up on the screen. Cassie Cage laid out the plan of action to her team. 

"Once we hit the drop point, we split up," she said pointing to the area map below the temple information.

"Jacqui, Harley and I will come in from the south," Cassie pointed. "You three," meaning Kung Jin, Takeda and Kquinn; " From the west."

"Rendezvous here," Jacqui tapped the screen, " at the north entrance," Jacqui finished.

"Then what?" Kung Jin demanded sounding annoyed, "Simple pick up and go?"

"We bag 'im if he resists," Cassie said with confidence.

"Resistance might more possible than you think," Takeda cautioned. 

"Don't sweat it," Cassie dismissed. "If it comes to that, Sub-Zero won't know what hit him."

The twins looked at each other, saying nothing but their posture indicated they did not share Cassie's confidence.

 

* * *  
The team of six soon met at the north entrance, following Cassie. 

"Alright, I got point," Cassie told Takeda. "You three," meaning Takeda, Kung Jin and Kquinn,"that side. Move!"

The three darted over to the indicted side.

Cassie glanced back at Jacqui and Harley, "Ready?" she asked.

The two females nodded.

Cassie started to move but stopped as the doors opened and the Grand Master with four other Lin Kuei came out. 

The team crouched down out of sight, a bit taken back at this change of events. Takeda, Kung Jin and Kquinn looking to Cassie for direction. 

The Grand Master and the Lin Kuei stopped at a near by statue and kneeled in the snow to meditate.

Harley felt something was off. She frowned.

Kung Jin made eye contact with Cassie and pointed his head in the Lin Kuei's direction.

Cassie shook her head.

Annoyed, Kung Jin looked away, made up his mind and went anyway.   
Cassie cursed, "Damnit, Jin and followed, as did the rest of the team. Harley was still suspicious but couldn't say anything without causing more of an issue.

"You," Kun Jin shouted to the Grand Master, "I need to-" Cassie cut him off and stopped him short before he reached the Grand Master, the rest of the team stood behind them.

The twins shot each other a glance. Kquinn felt it too. That feeling one gets when they are being set up to take a training spike between the shoulder blades for the sake of 'training'.

"You are not welcome here," the Grand Master, Sub-Zero, said without opening his eyes or looking at them. "State your intentions."

Kun Jin and Cassie looked at each other, Kung Jin backed down, but not without some attitude. Takeda and the twins kept their expressions and posture neutral. Jacqui's posture was neutral but her expression was a bit worried. 

"Grand Master," Cassie spoke stepping forward, "We need you to come with us. My name is Sergeant"- 

She was cut off as the Lin Kuei stood, drawing their weapons, as more Lin Kuei surrounded them, weapons at the ready. The team circled back to back in fighting stances, Cassie and Kung Jin still facing the Grand Master.

The Grand Master slowly rose. Facing the team, he spoke, "You demand my cooperation. Yet you are cut off," he spread his arms, "Surrounded.

He dropped his arms, "What will you do?"

"My father always spoke highly of you, Sub-Zero," Cassie said still trying to solve the situation with communication. "He wants to talk."

Kquinn glanced over her shoulder at Cassie, almost shaking her head.

"Talking," Sub Zero scoffed, "Always his first choice." 

"Okay..."Kung Jin said, " let's trying pummeling. Now!" Kung Jin shouted, lunging to fight the Lin Kuei.

"Wait!" Cassie shouted, arms up but she quickly had to defend herself as Sub-Zero attacked

Her team and the Lin Kuei fighting around them, Cassie focused her attention on Sub Zero. If she could take him down, she could stop the fighting and finish the mission.

She managed to deflect his opening attack, her returning strikes easily blocked, She missed one strike and he head butted her, pushing her back. 

Cassie drew her gun, taking aim, but Sub-Zero froze the gun causing her to drop it.

"Cassandra Cage," Sub-Zero said calmly, resetting his stance "You lead this group. But they do not follow. What would your other do?" He said almost knowingly.

"Stop wasting time and take you down," Cassie said angrily. 

Cassie lasted for about a minute before the Grand Master had her down.

"You are more like your mother than you think," Sub-Zero said almost sounding as a complement.

Before Cassie could respond, Takeda attacked Sub-Zero from behind with a spinning kick. Sub Zero turned to defend against the attack, leaving his back open to Cassie.  
Unfortunately, a Lin Kuei warrior attacked Cassie before she could take advantage of the opportunity. She defended herself and was swept up in hand to hand combat by many other Lin Kuie warriors. Her chance at a quick resolution gone.

Takeda kept pace with the Grand Master's blows, shattering an ice clone. He paused for a moment, confused, not seeing Sub-Zero run up behind him to give him a two footed kick to the back, sending Takeda sprawling.

Sub-Zero flipped up to standing, saying as Takeda picked him self up to face him, "Your powers should have reviled my intentions, Takeda Takahashi." 

Sub-Zero reset his fighting stance, waiting. "No doubt your Kenshi taught you how to use them."

"My father taught me a lot, Grand Master," Takeda said taking up a fighting stance.

"Let us see," said Sub Zero.

Takida lasted about as long as Cassie had, maybe a few seconds longer before he too fell before the Grand Master.

"You are not your father. Not yet." Sub-Zero said to Takeda's prone body. 

Sub-Zero heard Jacqui Briggs long before she attempted to strike him from behind, which he easily dodged, crouching to clothes-line her.. To her credit, the young specialist did not fall, flipping over to face him.

"Damnit," Jacqui cursed.

"You announced your arrival, Jacqueline Briggs," he said smoothly.

"Specialist Briggs," Jacqui corrected forcefully.

"Yes, military decorum is important to your family," Sub-Zero affirmed.

Jacqui attacked, having the Grand Master on the defensive. Her gauntlet enhanced arms even landing a few punches. 

"If you know my father," Jacquie said not quite angry, but close, "You know me. Thought you and he were friends." She took up a fighting stance.

Her tone indicating that she was taking the fact Sub-Zero was fighting them with the Lin Kuie personally, as an insult to her father's past.

"Our history shared a dark chapter," was all Sub Zero would say on the matter. Returning to his own fighting posture

Jacquie managed to land the most blows to the Grand Master, but she was still knocked down. Knocked down, but not out however. 

"Do not judge yourself so harshly, Specialist Briggs," Sub-Zero said softly. 

Jacqui's response was a sweeping kick that landed a blow to the Grand Master's face. 

She followed it up with a heavy punch and another kick to the side of the head, bringing the Grand Master to a knee.   
One of the Lin Kuie warriors attacked Jacqui, taking her away from the Grand Master.

Kung Jin was finishing up on the two Lin Kuie warriors he had been fighting. See the Grand Master down on a knee, he rushed to finish him off.

Sub-Zero deflected Kung Jin's kicks, easily. Rising to standing, his punches breaking through Kung Jin's defense, pushing him back.

Kung Jin shook his head, a hand holding his side, "A feint. Bravo." He said, getting out his bow.

"Kung Jin," said the Grand Master moving back into a fighting stance. "You should rally your companions rather than mock your superiors."

"I'll remember that," Kung Jin said causally, moving into a fighting stance. "In case I ever meet one."

The fight was quick, with Kung Jin going predictably down.

"False bravado does not suit you," Sub-zero said as two Lin Kuie came to tie Kung Jin up and take him with the other defeated members of the team.

Kquinn was getting a bad feeling. Standing back to back with her sister, the twins had been holding their own against the non-stop Lin Kuie. It was not unlike a Grind, only nowhere near the blood and body parts count.

"Harley?" Kquinn called, checking in with her sister.

"I'm here," Harley responded, getting the same feeling. None of the Lin Kuie were attacking now. Rather they were circling up in two tight circle around them. 

The circle broke apart enough for the Grand Master to approach the twins.  
"The mysterious twins, Kquinn and Harley," Sub-Zero said, arms out.

"Doesn't count if you can't tell which one of us is which," said Kquinn.

"Hum," responded Sub-Zero, moving so the Twins could see their companions tied up, surrounded by more Lin Kuie warriors. " Your companions are defeated. You are the only two left standing."

He dropped his arm, falling into a fighting stance, "What will you do?"

"Cassie?" called Harley.

"Don't-" Cassie called but was silenced by one of the Lin Kuie.

"Fight!" Called Kung Jin, earning him another punch from one of the Lin Kuie.

Harley set her lips in a thin line, her nostrils flaring.

She stepped out of her fighting stance, fist to palm as she bowed at the waist, "We yield."

Kquinn followed her sister's action.

The Grand Master stood, "A wise choice." He said.

"Do not take non-violence as a weakness, Grand Master," Harley said coolly.

"Violence is easy. Inescapable," Kquinn followed as the Lin Kuie took them booth.  
"Yes, that is true," Sub-Zero agreed.

"What are you doing?" Kung Jin whispered harshly. 

"Submitting to the higher authority," Harley growled at him. She nodded to Cassie who returned her nod.

"Obey it or over throw it, Kung Jin." Kquinn hissed.

"Any ideas?" Takeda asked.

"Sub-Zero," Cassie asked once more, "Let's talk."

The Grand Master stood before the team, "That opportunity has passed."

"Got a new plan, Cage?" Kung Jin asked in a sarcastic tone.

Cassie said nothing, but Jacqui pointed out angrily, "You could have followed the old one, Jin."

"Your gonna catch hell if you kill us," Cassie said truthfully.

"You have no idea," Kquinn muttered.

Sub-Zero moved closer, contemplating his options.

"Yes," he said, "I suppose so. Chuo! Dangjin!"

One Lin Kuie took out a machete and cut the teams bonds, one at a time letting them go.

The other Lin Kuie walked away to the temple as if dismissed from formation.

The team stayed where they were, confused.

"That worked?" Cassie asked disbelieving.

There was a familiar whistle, and there was Johnny Cage in the temple's door way. He gave them a small salute.

The team got to their feet, still confused.

Jacqui asked "This was all a...a..."

"Training exercise," Sub-Zero confirmed. 

"Damn," Cassie cursed, "I should have seen it."

The Twins said nothing. Figuring Cassie was beating herself up over it without any help.

"You and your friends show much promise, Cassandra Cage," Sub-Zero told the young Sergeant. "But until you function as one, you will fall short.

* * *

Back in the transport, the team was licking their wounds. Kung Jin was rubbing his shoulder as Cassie rudely elbowed passed him to the gun locker. 

The twins weren't any worse for wear but kept quiet.

Johnny Cage came in, "So other than that, did you enjoy your visit?"

"The Lin Kuie shredded us," Cassie said, frustrated as she put her guns in the locker.

"You, maybe," Kung Jin grumbled sitting down.

"I see plenty of frozen boot marks on your ass too," Jacqui shot back.

"Any training exercise that doesn't end with having to reattach or grow back body parts," Harley began.

"Or a three-day coma," Kquinn added.

"Is a win in my book," Harley finished. 

"Not like you two did much of anything," Kung Jin snipped.

"Dude, if this had been back home," Kquinn said leaning forward, "The Lin Kuie would have actually used those blades."

"And your ass would have been.... what 30 pounds lighter?" Harley teased.

"Please," Kquinn rolled her eyes, "internal organs weigh a total of 16.30 pounds."

"Well, factor in the blood loss and the limbs..."Harley said causally.

"What the hell kind of training do you people do?" Takeda asked.

"If you ain't having to cope with massive head trauma or blood loss," Harley began.

"You ain't been in a fight. Or trained for one," Kquinn finished.

"This thing right here?" Harley pointed to her temple scar, then turned to pull back her hair from back of her head on the left side "Training scar."

The scar was puckered, and spider webbed the entire lower half of the left side of her head, reaching down to her neck and shoulder.

"Wanna see the ones on my back?" Kquinn asked only half serious, scratching a barely visible scar circling her throat. 

"If you two are so bad ass, why'd you give up?" Kung Jin snarked.

"Orders," Kquinn said.

Harley shrugged. "No kill orders and couldn't think of a quicker way to take them down."

"We ain't any better at this than you," Kquinn said.

"Come on now," Johnny Cage said in a light voice, "You are all winners in my book."

There was a trilling, Johnny pulled his phone out from his back pocket. Glancing at it, "New orders. From General Blade," he moved to the communication station between Cassie and Jacqui. 

Pulling up the orders on the screen, he read them off, "Priority One. Outworlders. Here in Earthrealm."  
"An invasion?" Takeda asked.

"Couldn't be," Jacqui returned.

"You're not afraid, are you Mr. Cage?" Kung Jin asked lightly.

"Outworlders I can handle," Johnny Cage replied. But he wasn't smiling or joking about it.


	3. Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.F. Base.

A few hours later the transport was setting down in a make-shift Special Forces base near the portal being used by the Outworlders. Kenshi Takahashi was there to greet them.

Wasting no time, the group headed to the command center. 

"So when did they show up?" Johnny Cage asked as they walked.

"The portal near the docks a few hours ago," Kenshi Takashi, man of Asian descent with neatly trimmed facial hair, wearing black and red body armor under a red and black coat, a katana strapped to his back and a red sash over his eyes said. 

"Nearly five thousand in all," he continued, "Refugees. From the Outworld civil war."

"Must be bad if they risk coming to Earthrealm," Kung Jin remarked. 

Kenshi Takahashi paused, "After you," waving for the rest to go on a head. 

He hung back as the others went ahead. Then clasped his son, Takahashi Takeda, by the shoulder reassuringly, speaking telekinetically, "Do not dwell on your encounter with the Lin Kuie, son."

"Pretty hard not to," Takeda admitted telekinetically with a sigh. 

He looked up at the retreating backs of the twins and suddenly felt the need to ask, "Can you read anything off them?" Them being the twins. 

Kenshi shook his head, following his son's gaze despite being blind, "No, they shield themselves very well. But they are true to what and who they are."

They entered the command center together, Takeda's team standing together, Johnny Cage and Cassie standing a bit more to the side. The Lightning God Raiden standing next to an Outworld woman who was drinking a mug of tea. General Blade, a beautiful, stern, tough-as-nails General in two colored blue and black leather jacket and a gray shirt with matching black pants. Guns holstered on each hip, blond hair in a braid down her back, wearing a black hat with the Special Forces logo on it and a circlet of yellow braids depicting her rank on one should; stood,. off to the other side and clearly waiting for Kenshi and Takeda to catch up to the rest.   
"Thank you Kenshi, can you and Mr. Cage join us?" indicating Raiden and the Outworld woman. 

General blade sat on the edge of the table. As both Johnny and Cassie approached she spoke in a harsher tone,  
"Sargent Cage, you and your team as you were," she looked away, arm crossing her chest. 

Cassie's body posture indicated that she could have and would have said something in response to that but she was too well trained to actually do so. She took her place with her team.

Raiden, standing in the appears of a man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest, his face shadowed by a straw hat, his glowing blue eyes that radiate with electricity, spoke; "This is Li Mei, she seeks asylum for her people in Earthrealm."

"Our village Sun Do," Li Mei said, "Was the epicenter of a fierce battle. We barely escaped with our lives.'

Over five thousand people was a bit much for "barley escaping with our lives" in the twin's opinions but they kept quiet. Not every place was like home. 

Johnny Cage seemed to echo some of that speculation when he commented lightly, "Such is war."

Getting him a look from General Blade.

"I mean," Johnny back stepped, hand raised, "No offence, but you Outworlds kinda live for that, right?"

He had a point. Which brought the assumption that what ever had happened must have been bad. Li Mei's next words proved that point.

Li Mei shook her head, "This was different. The rebels, Mileena, had a weapon unlike anything. Entire battalions erased."

Cassie looked at Jacqui, then back to Li Mei. 

The Twins looked at each other. But they were thinking of what- and who- they knew could do the same without weapons.

"It was not honorable," Li Mei finished. "Not Kombat." 

"Tell me more about the weapon," Raiden enquired.

"A talisman," Li Mei answered, "Gold with a center jewel. Mileenaa wields its crimson energy without precision."

"Well, that's good then-" Cassie started

"Not now, Sargent Cage-" General Blade cut her off with a look.

Cassie hung her head.

To General Blade Li Me spoke, "It is enough that she possesses it," her tone spoke of the unfairness and how dishonorable doing such a thing was in her opinion. 

The twins were not disagreeing but at the same time, there was no honor in combat. Just those left standing over those that fell. Again, Outworld mentality was not Home mentality. 

"It turns the tide in her favor," Li Mei continued. "The emperor grows desperate. And those caught in the middle, pay the price."

"If this "talisman" is what I suspect it to be," Raiden spoke, "We all may pay a price."

"We talking about Shinnok's amulet?" Kung Jin questioned.

"Can't be," General Blade said disbelieving, turning to Raiden as she spoke. "The base, the vault, your wards?

She stood, gesturing with a broad sweep of her hand, "S.F. , Shaolin," her tone becoming louder, "No way anyone could get past all that!"

"We could," the Harley admitted. Earning her looks from the team and the General.

"A Full Marked could," Kquinn added. "Or a Sealed." Indicating that if they could think of ones who could get past the protections they had set up, it wasn't too hard to think of others that could have done the same.  
"I must be certain," Raiden said firmly. He turned and left.

Johnny took his place stating, "Well, this is cozy." Implying that it was like old times.

General Blade was having none of it, her expression said as much as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Li Mei, sitting between the two standing looked back and forth between them. Feeling the growing tension. 

She spoke to Johnny, "You remind me of an Earthrealmer who crossed over with us. He also found humor in everything."

Johnny smiled, "Hansom guy, right?" He joked.

"He was an Earthrealmer," Li Mei said dismissively, "One of his eyes glowed red."

All humor left Johnny's face at those words as he looked up at General Blade who drew herself up tight.

"Who does she mean?" Kung Jin whispered.

Jacqui shook her head.

"Kenchi," General Blade spoke quickly, "Continue with Li Me. I'm going to the refugee camp."

"Gotta get to him before he finds a way out," she muttered aloud.

Johnny moved to go with her, "I'll come with."

General Blade stopped and turned on him, "Go get an update on camp security from Cornel Flagg," she told him.

"Why?" he asked

"Because then you won't be here," General Blade almost smiled as she said that. 

Cassie moved forward, but her father glanced in her direction and raised his hand, stopping her.

He went to do as he was told.

General Blade watched him go, satisfied.

Cassie asked, "Are we with you?"

The General turned to face her, "No. I need you to confirm with Kotal Khan what Li Mei said was true. You and your team are going to Outworld."

She glanced at the twins, "You two, I need to know if any of your people are in contact with Kotal Khan and what, if any, their presence is in Outworld."

Harley nodded, "Yes ma'am" 

General Blade turned and left.


	4. Round 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Outworld!

A few moments later, they were walking the market streets of Z'Unkahrah.

"I don't know," Cassie commented looking around, "I expected the sky to be purple or something."

"Don't believe everything you read on line," Kung Jin said.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "And what makes you such an expert?"

"Shaolin archives." Kung Jin said with a hint of smugness, "I studied a lot about Outworld."

"No substitute for experience," Cassie was quick to say. 

All friendliness dropped out of Kung Jin's voice, "So what makes you our leader?"

The two glared at each other. Takeda cut between them, "Guys, let's stick to the mission."

"Yeah, 'sides if it was experience and book reading that determined who gets to lead the group, they would have put Harley in charge," Kquinn added pointing to her sister. 

Harley hissed, "Kquinn!"

Kung Jin laughed, waving his arm, "So why didn't they?" 

"Because, Earthrealm is S.F.'s sand box and Cassie is the highest ranking S.F.," Harley gritted out. Not wanting to go into it any further.

Cassie shook her head and they continued on.

"Li Mei has to be telling the truth," Jacqui said. "An invasion would be in violation of the Reiko Accords."

"Because you can always trust an Outworlder," Kung Jin commented over his shoulder.

"But if Outworld is our ally, why didn't they help us during the Neatherrealm war?" Takeda asked.   
"Against Quan chi and his team of...." he trailed off as he realized what he was about to say.

Kung Jin filled in for him, "Revenants? Like Jacqui's dad?"

Jacqui stopped, "Asshole," she said glaring. 

The group stopped. Kun Jin turned, "It's not an alliance," he spoke as if he was speaking to a class, "It's a non-aggression pact. Outworld is not our ally."

"A point you might want to make with more subtlety, given your surroundings," said a voice.

The team was surrounded by Outworld warriors done up in traditional Osh-Tekk armor and tribal painting. 

A man emulating the appearance of the cowboys of the old Earthrealm west wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. A Stetson hat barely covers his light brown hair, and various bandoliers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms are strapped to his thighs. Erron Black spoke once more to the team; "Now, state your business. Including a reason why we shouldn't kill you."

"I can read you!" Takeda said in surprised. "You're not from Outworld."

"I'm from Earthrealm, like you," Erron Black confirmed. "But my employer, Kotal Kahn, is from Outworld. So now I'm from Outworld."

He moved forward threateningly, " State your business," he repeated.

 

"We're emissaries," Cassie Cage said. "We need to talk to Kotal Khan."

She held out a seal, "Here, we have Raiden's official seal."

Erron Black was not to be won over. "I can buy one of those at that stall right over there," he indicated with a side nod of his head.

Cassie had nothing in response to that.

Kung Jin cut in, "Look," he, spoke smoothly, coming closer, "You can arrest us, even kill us. But if we are telling the truth, you probably get a pay cut- or worse."

He moved closer, speaking confidently, "You take us to the Khan, I'll tell 'im you took us down. Maybe you get a bonus." He shrugged, " you can't lose." 

Erron Black thought over his options.

Finally Erron Black said, "Follow me," he turned to take them to the Khan.

A look that could be one of respect passed between Cassie and Kung Jin.

"He's cute," Kquinn whispered of Erron Black to her sister. Harley punched her shoulder.

****  
Shortly they were in the main market square where a large crowd had gathered for an execution.

"In these times of war, we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our Emperor to use at his discretion," an Outworlder soldier read aloud.

"To take without his leave is to steal from the hand of Kotal Kahn himself." As the one spoke, one stood by the execution block while two others wrangled the prisoner from the public stocks to the block.

"Therefore," the reader continued, "having been found guilty of theft, you shall be put to death." 

"I was hungry," pleaded the man as the two soldiers shoved him to his knees , his neck on the bloody block.

The speaker pointed to the man, "Your sentence shall be carried out, immediately!"

"Death?" Kun Jin asked in outrage, "For petty theft?!" He looked at Erron Black.

Erron Black returned the look, figuring the young man was about to do something foolish, "Remember where you are," he warned.

Kung Jin started running to the exicution stand.  
"Jin?" Cassie called but he was already gone.

Erron Black took aim, Cassie grabbed his arm and pulled it up while knocking the man down. The team got ready for a fight.

Kung Jin let one of his arrows fly, hitting the executioner in the shoulder, knocking them away from the man on the block.

The crowd screamed and panicked.

Two of the soldiers froze in confusion while three drew their swords and charged at the interloper. 

Kung Jin took them down with three quick blows each.

Cassie did her best in keeping Erron Black occupied. Deflecting his gun hands so his shot fired in the ground or air each time he tried to shoot. 

He clearly didn't want to waste time with Cassie. Striking her with the butt of his revolver and taking off after Kung Jin.

Two people from the crowed ran up the execution scaffolding to knock down the remaining two guards. Kung Jin cut the bonds of the imprisoned man. 

He stood up with assistance from the remaining man.

"Get out of here!" Kung Jin yelled at them, "Go!"

He turned, exiting the scaffolding steps to cover their escape, coming face to face with Erron Black.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Erron Black growled. 

"A lesson of trust," Kung Jin said sarcastically as they circled each other, "From a mercenary."

"Here's another learning opportunity," Erron Black said brandishing his revolvers. 

The problem of bring guns to a knife fight is sometimes the knife fighter is really just that good and also armed with a bow and a full quiver of arrows. Kung Jin had Erron Black down and out rather quickly.

"I'm a fast learner," Kung Jin said smugly.

Meanwhile, the team was holding their own aginst the soldiers. Helped no doubt by the crowed either fleeing in panic or fighting the soldiers themselves.

The ground started to shake, bringing the fighting down to a lull. 

"Havitamaah!" A sharp piercing voice cried out. A hulking beast with a frayed cloth with a bloody hand print tied to his face with ropes, spiked armor and sandals also bound to him with rope, one gleaming red eye showing through a hole in the cloth. 

"OtayGAH!" the sharp voice cried out.

On the beast man's back was a child-woman wearing clawed gauntest and spiked armored leather straps, shoulder and knee pads and ankle pads for her feet.

The woman child laughs manically at her new 'prey'. "Let's play Torr!" she sneers, and they charge.  
"You couldn't just ask for a pony like any other girl?" Cassie muttered.

"I wanted hell-hound," Kquinn remarked unhelpfully.

Kung Jin drew an arrow into his bow saying, "The archives never mentioned symbiotes."

Ferra, the little girl, gave the command to charge. The hulking man-beast broke into a charge.

Unsure of what to do, the team charged as Kung Jin took aim.

Jacqui met the pair first, blocking one, twice but was easyly picked up by the much larger Torr, about to be thrown to the ground with both arms.

Kung Jin fired his first arrow, getting the beast's shoulder. He dropped Jacquie to rip out the arrow and continued his charge, towards the source of the arrow.

Takeda was next. A quick dodge and a well landed strike. Torr got a hold of Takeda's leg and slammed him down. Then prepared to slam both his fists down onto Takeda. 

Kung Jin let fly another arrow, hitting Torr in the same shoulder. He bellowed in rage, pulling the arrow out and charging in blind rage.

Cassie used her shadow kick, Torr stopped her by grabbing her leg.

"Break her face!" shrieked Ferra Torr punch Cassie in the face and grabbed her with both hands, lifting her up to face Ferra.

Ferra stood, brandishing her duel clawed gauntlets. 

Kung Jin unleashed another arrow, this one landing in Ferra's shoulder, knocking her down.

Torr threw Cassie down and continued his charge, pausing long enough for Ferra to jump back on.

Kung Jin winced, they were getting too close.

Kquinn looked at Harley, "I go high, you get the skinny one."

Harley nodded. They both charged the rampaging Torr. 

Torr swept his arm wide, intent on back handing Kquinn, but she grabbed on to his arm, maneuvering to bite his upper arm. 

Harley attacked from behind, gabbing Ferra.

Ferra shrieked, stabbing at her with her gauntlets.

Harley landed a kick to Ferra's face before getting flung off and landing wrong.

Torr was gearing up to beat Kquinn off his arm when Kung Jin fired another arrow.

Toor bellowed, flinging his arm hard enough that Kquinn fell off, landing with her sister.

That left Kung Jin.

Ferra glared down at him.

"You here make trouble, Skinny?!" She yelled, "Trouble make you!" 

They charged. Torr managed to get in a few punches but he could not establish a hold. Kung Jin kept moving around and just out of reach. 

He managed to unseat the smaller rider long enough to set up the larger brute to get knocked unconscious, falling on top. Pinning the woman-child under him.

"Love to learn more about ya. Too bad you're insane," Kung Jin mused aloud.

Kung Jin came over to where the rest of the team was helping each other back on their feet.

Harley's shoulder had dislocated and her sister was putting it back in place.

Harley grunted through the pain.

"You guys all right?" Kung Jin asked the group.

Jacqui gave a small laugh.

There was a yell and more Outworld soldiers came running into the square. 

The were lead by a yellow-gold insect like woman dressed in a black top and hood, spiked gauntlets and armored ringlets on her arms and armored shin guards. Her compound, eyes were silver and she had very needle like teeth.

Cassie shot Kung Jin a look as they were once more surrounded by soldiers. 

"The Earthrealmers, yes?" the woman's voice had an echo to it and a bit of a lisp.  
"This One must learn more of your diplomatic techniques."

Her head weaved to the side as she spoke.

Cassie tried once more to explain, holding up her hands "We're here to see Kotal Kahn. General Blade's-"

The woman cut Cassie off with a slice of her hand, "You interfere with Outworld maters. The penalty is death!"

"I'm sensing a theme," Cassie shot Kung Jin another look.

"But," said the woman, making it sound like she was being more than generous, "Since we honor the Reiko Accords," she held her arms wide, " we will consult the Emperor. You will await him here." The woman walked off, leaving the circle of soldiers.

Soon as she was out of ear shot, Cassie ripped into Kung Jin.

"You wanna take this opportunity to tell us what the fuckshit you were thinking?!"

Kung Jin looked ashamed for putting them in the situation, saying nothing for once.

"I gotta wonder why you'd risk innerrealm war over a bread thief," Takeda second Cassie's opinion.

"Because not all thieves are irredeemable," Kung Jin said. 

"Irredeemable...." Kquinn said, "The man was being executed for what they defined as theft. Not being damn for it."

"Back off Kquinn," Harley warned. 

"Don't you even-" Kquinn told her sister.

"Don't." Harley said again.

Kquinn dropped the issue.

Just in time as the insect woman, D'Vorah, had returned bringing with her the Outworld Emperor, Kotal Khan.

Cassie was finally able to speak, uninterrupted and she repeated Li Mei's story. The Emperor seemed troubled by what he had been told, crossing his arms behind his back, he paced for a moment before he responded.

"Your news of refugees is troubling," he turned to face Cassie once more. "Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to me." 

"I do know this," he mounted the steps to the stocks and execution block, "I invited no guests from Earthrealm," he turned to face the group once more, resting a hand on the stocks. "Certainly  
none that would stop the execution of justice."

He gestured with his hand, "How do I know you are not allied with Mileena? Perhaps her newfound power has earned her new friends."

"Friends?" Cassie was quick with denial. Perhaps too quick. "No, No, we're not even sure that's Shinnok's amulet she has-"

"She employed Shinnok's amulet against me?!" The anger in Kotal Khan's voice rose with each word he said.  
"The very item Earthrealm swore would be safe in its care? When Outworld was offered no participation-"

"We were under attack," Cassie reminded him, "Not Outworld."

Kung Jin once more stepped in, cutting off both Cassie and Kotal Khan.

"Kotal Khan," Kung Jin said, hand outstretched.

Cassie looked like she wanted at the very least to slap him for pulling this kind of shit once more.

"The Fire that Burns the Sun," Kung Jin continued. "We are here because we share your concerns about the missing item. We intend no ill against your rule."

Cassie relaxed some, as annoying as it was, he was doing a better job at talking.

Kotal Khan also visibly relaxed, almost satisfied with the young man's words.

"At least one Earthrealmer can forge words of silver," he commented.

"But," he said, "I recall an Earthrealm expression: There is more honor among thieves than diplomats."

"I had the questionable fortune to be both, Emperor." Kung Jin said. That got a surprised look from Cassie.  
"But," Kung Jin continued, "I'm telling you the truth."

"You are allied with Mileena," Kotal Khan decided. He looked at D'Vorah, his first minister, "You may carry out your sentence," he commanded.

Not done, Kung Jin stepped forward saying "Kotal Khan, by Outworld law I claim the right of Defense, by Kombat."

"What?" Takeda asked.

"You're going to fight a duel?" Jacqui also questioned.

"To absolve us of all accusations," Kung Jin said glancing back.

Facing Kotal Khan Kung Jin said, "Denying the request brings dishonor upon the accuser."

"Smart," Harley murmured.

"You know much of Outworld," Kotal Khan said, almost impressed.

As he descended the steps of the platform D'Vorah felt the need to add "Know also the duel ends in death," she said with another of her head weaves.

The two faced each other.

"You have won nothing," Kotal Khan said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Merely... a few more seconds of breath."

The fight started evenly matched, but Kung Jin had noticed the Emperor had been favoring one of his sides. He focused his attacks on the weakened side and knocked Kotal Khan to the ground.

"And now, Emperor?" Kung Jin said expectantly.

 

Still on the ground holding his injured side, Kotal Khan frowned but did as the law stated.

"The charges against you are void." He spat out. "I say to all, that Earthrealm means Outworld no harm!"

Kotal Khan shifted to his knees, head bowed, and arms out stretched, "Now kill me, and be done with it!"

"You're not actually gonna....." Cassie asked uneasy.

Kung Jin approached the Emperor. 

"Instead of your life," he said, "I claim your service. If Mileena does have the amulet, we can get it from her more easily if we work together."

Kotal Kahn stood.

D'Vorah was not pleased, coming to her Emperor's side to give him council. 

"Emperor," she said, "They cannot be trusted-"

" D'Vorah," Kotal Kahn cut her off, "Can you not perceive I am indebted to them?"

Kotal Khan and Kung Jin clasped arms to seal the agreement.

"You honor us, Kotal Khan," Kung Jin sai. "Our gratitude is wide like the ocean.

"I'll talk to General Blade," Cassie said. "Tell her about our new.... arrangement."


	5. Round 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From guests of one kind to guests of another kind. Such is the wind of Outworld Politics.

For the moment, the team were guests in Kotal Khan's Aztec architecture styled palace in Z'Unkahrah.

Cassie contacted General Blade, giving an updated on the situation. Further instructions where to stay with Kotal Khan until Kano had been located and locked down.

D'Vorah stands near by, unwilling to leave the Earthrelmers alone. She eyes the twins before saying, "You two are not Earthrealmers. You are like the other two."

"Other two, who?" Kquinn asked.

"Black lips, or blue?" Harley asked. She seemed to still be having issues with her arm and her breathing was labored.

D'Vorah cocked her head, looking at her Emperor who nodded, "The one that talks has blue hair and lips."

The twins perked up at that. 

"May we speak to them?" Kquinn asked.

"People you know?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe," Kquinn said. "Least get some more info for General Blade."

The twins, Kung Jin and Takeda were taken to a small council chamber. A woman with shoulder length blue hair in a slevless silver gray body suit was sitting at a small table, going over some documents. She looked up when the group entered the room.

"Harley and Kquinn," she smiled, setting the documents aside as she stood up.

"Brice!" Kquinn cheered, coming over to grasp the woman's gauntlet covered arm. They embraced in a brief hug. 

"Kquinn," Brice said. She looked over at the sister, still hanging back with the Kung Jin and Takeda.

"Harley, you've looked better," Brice commented. 

"I've felt better," Harley replied. She moved to make introductions, "This Kung Jin and Takeda of Earthrealm. They are part of the team Kquinn and I are part of, working over here."

"Takeda, Kung Jin, this is General Brice," Harley breathed out. Both boys gave a polite bow, Brice returned the gesture with a bow of her head.

"They...didn't send you here alone, did they?" Kquinn asked, her tone not believing.

Brice clicked her tongue and pointed up. 

Above, perched on the ceiling beams was a much larger male in form fitting black leggings, no shoes and a vest top. Skin a warm copper tone with yellow undertones, black almond eyes and hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached his back.  
A very visible scar across his throat. 

He clicked his tongue tapping his temple with two fingers, giving the twins a wink.

"Tack!" Kquinn called up in greeting.

To Kung Jin and Takeda she said, "That's Tack."

"I heard you two were working in Earthrealm," Brice said "Why are you here?"

"General Blade sent us here on a mission," Kquinn said. "Also, to find out if they sent anyone overt deal with Outworld and to get the gist of what's going on with that."

"If they sent you, then the Queen is still looking to treat rather than war with Outworld?" Harley said.

"As much as one can treat with Outworld," Brice stated. 

Sitting at the table Harley asked point blank, "How does this impact relations with Earthrealm?"

"It shouldn't," Brice said retaking her seat, "But then, that's up to Earthrealm." She looked at Kung Jin and Takeda.

"How you figure that?" Kung Jin asked.

"We have no interest in becoming involved in Earthrealm/Outworld politics," Brice said flatly. "If you two wish to tear each other apart, you can do it without us. We are only concerned about the in-flux borders and the resulting.... displacements and any refugees that have been or end up seeking shelter in either realm."

"But you have at least two of your people involved in S.F. which is involved in Outworld matters," Kung Jin pointed out.

Brice shrugged, "They volunteered and are obeying the commands of an Earthrealm general of their own free will."

"Our people are independent and can do things on their own," Brice explained. "So long as it does not violate any agreements or involve direct politics, it falls on them," indicating the twins, "and them alone. Far as we are concerned, they are part of Earthrealm's rules if Outworld acts out on your team."

"You would abandon your people to Outworld justice?" Kung Jin asked, appalled. 

"You work in Outworld or Earthrealm, you fall under their rules, you face their "justice," " Brice affirmed. "But- world and realm politics is a game and all games can be manipulated when you know the rules."

"The trick would be Outworld or Earthrealm doing something to us that wouldn't involve politics or our own rules," Kquinn summed up.

"So, us and you are two separate and uninvolved entities?" Harley asked to simplify what she would be reporting to general Blade.

"Yes," Brice said. "We are here to stabilize our own interests with Outworld. We will not be involved in any Outworld/Earthrealm issues."

"Okay," Harley stood up. "That would be what the General wanted to know," she bowed her head. "Thank you, Brice."

The others also got up and they left the room. 

"Later, Tack!" Harley called.

Tack clicked a response as they left.

 

* * *

Kotal Khan's palace was designed with an over abundance of stairs. They were assendingascending a long length of them to get back to where Cassie and Jacqui were. He also had an abundance of large and small snake statues, wrapping around the columns or supporting the various levels of ceilings and statues of himself 

"So, what you think?" Kquinn asked her sister.

Harley shrugged, "Kinda already figured that's how it would be, doesn't conflict with our orders with S.F."

"Your people do this kinda thing often?" Kung Jin asked, curious.

"More or less," Harley said, "This is our first time."

Takeda laughed.

"Just confirms what we already knew," Harley said.

"For better or worse, we are with you guys," Kquinn said.

They heard Cassie talking before they could see her over the stair edge. The blessed end.

"The Kuatan Jungle?" Cassie repeated. Jacqui was putting the coordinates into a GPS like device. 

"With at least two divisions of Tarkatans," the twins heard General Blade's voice say.  
"They're on the move constantly to avoid detection."

"That's not far," Jacqui said, "Maybe two hundred kilometers."

"You know what to do," General Blade said.

"Yes ma'am," Cassie said in closing.. 

"Good luck, Blade out."

Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah walked up to the team.

"You have new information? From Earthrealm?" Kotal Khan questioned.

"Kano talked," Cassie answered. "Gave us the details of Mileena's location. She has the amulet, but she's got a lot of protection."

Kotal Kahn crossed his arms in front of him, one hand under his chin. "We will strike immediately," he said.

"Perhaps a two-prong approach," said D'Vorah. "The army will engage Mileena, distract her, while This One retrieves the amulet."

"Not alone," said Cassie. "This One's coming with."  
D'Vorah was not happy, showing her teeth, "Stealth is of the essence."

"Did you not hear me?" Cassie wasn't backing down.

"You may assist in the main strike," D'Vorah sneered.

"D'Vorah," Kotal Khan cut in, "We will grant their request." 

He made a fist with his raised hand, "And I will be finally rid of Mileena."

Some hours later, the armies defeated Mileena's Tarkatan forces. The amulet secure in Cassie's possession and Mileena beaten and prisoner of Kotal Khan.

He held the court of her sentencing in her own tent, replacing her banners and colors with his own. It did not take him long to decide what to do with her.

Mileena was dragged in, thrown to her knees at Kotal Khan's feet.

 

"Enough of your prattling," Mileena snarled. "Finish me! That I may join my father!"

"You do not deserve death by an Emperor's hand," Kotal Khan said, most pleased with the events of this day.  
"Instead, I give the honor to my worth First Minister." He motioned to D'Vorah, standing as always beside him.

D'Vorah's smile was all sharp teeth as she approached Mileena. 

She takes Mileena's face in both hands and gives her a lethal kiss, force feeding a swam of flesh eating parasitic insects into her mouth that quickly devour her face from the inside out. 

Cassie and most of the team winced but didn't look away. 

When Mileena's head was mostly a wet skull D'vorah released her, Mileeena was able to utter a short scream as she fell to the floor, her dead body twitching.

Most pleased with herself, D'vorah smiled, weaving her head as she turned to return to her place by Kotal Khan's side.

"The rebellion," Kotal Kahn said pleased, "Is over."

"Well, thanks for that," Cassie said, "I know I'll never eat again."

Jacqui looked over at her friend in agreement. 

"With your leave," Cassie stepped forward, "We're gonna head back to Earthrealm. Put the amulet back where it belongs."

Kotal Khan said nothing, but made a fist.

A black light encircled each team member, binding their arms to their sides.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cassie demanded.

Kotal Khan stood, coming over to the bound team, "Earthrealm can not be trusted to protect the amulet. It will remain with me."

He took the amulet from Cassie's hand.

"The Reiko Accords require that you-" Kung Jin started angrily

"The Accords no longer concern me," Kotal Kahan said dismissively.

"But you may prove useful," he said holding up the amulet, "when Raiden comes for this."

He glanced at the twins, "You two will share the same fate as the Earthrealmers. We will not concern General Brice with the details, as we continue our negotiations with your people."

Outworld guards dragged the team away as Kotal Kahn stood, most pleased with himself.


	6. Round 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda!

The team went quietly enough into the cells below the deck of one of Kotal Khan's ships. Takeda slumped in a corner, Jacqui assessing the cell, Cassie trying to find any weak points in the cell doors. Kung Jin going through a series of meditation exercises. 

Harley wasn't looking or breathing any better and Kquinn was contemplating biting the bars out of spite.

 

"So whaddyu guys think?" Jacqui asked, "They gonna a kill us?"

"They would have done it by now," Takeda said.

"Unless Kotal Khan's planning on having us as guest at the Koliseum," Kung Jin reminded everyone as he moved through a series of standing exercises. 

Kquinn leaned on the bars, her arms hanging out, "I could go for that right now. I'm hungry."

"And in no way did you just sound anything like our mother," Harley snipped, coughing.

"Are you alright?" Takeda asked Harley, "You haven't been looking too good."

"Don't feel to good either," Harley coughed.

"She's fine, just Outworld grates like salted sandpaper over bleeding skin and she's slow to...."adapt"." Kquinn said. 

"You don't seem to have a problem," Kung Jin pointed out. 

Kquinn shrugged, "I've been through Outworld before, and I'm the more dominate twin."

"What does that mean?" Jacqui asked, "and when have you been to Outworld?"

"I didn't know it was Outworld," Kquinn responded, "But it was during a series of training jumps. Knocked me on my ass, couldn't jump for hours. Didn't know why at the time."

"We were born patristic twins," Harley explained. "Only psychically, rather than physically."

"Our mom was one," Kquinn said, "Ate her twin right up."

"Thankfully, science has gotten better," Harley mused, " so I didn't die, but I'm not as independently strong as Kquinn. And she's a glutton." 

Kquinn jerked at that remark mouthing the word "hey!" at her sister.

Cassie shook the bars of her cell, sighing in frustration. "Well, if they don't kill us, my mother will. Me at least."

"Tough being the general's daughter?" Takeda surmised.

Cassie sighed, "You have no idea."  
"I do," Kung Jin said, tapping the back of his hand into his palm.

"My great-whatever grandfather took down Shang Tsung. Saved Earthrealm," he said, stopping and walking over to grip the cell bars. "How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings?"

"That was six hundred years ago," Cassie said.

"And yet, you'd think it happened yesterday," Kung Jin lamented.

Jacqui laughed, "No pressure there."

"Well, for some, six hundred years was yesterday," Kquinn remarked.

"Humans don't normally live that long, Kquinn." Harley reminded her sister.

"Huh," 

"I've trained all my life," Cassie said, frustrated. "Can fight my way out of- nearly anything."  
She slumped, defeated, "But I still feel like a second-rate Cage."

"At least you grew up with people expecting things from you," Takeda lamented, getting up and walking to lean on the bars.

"Thought you and your father were best friends?" Jacqui asked.

"Now," Takeda said leaning on the bars, "He was a no show for a long time."

"I can relate," Jacqui said.

"What was that like growing up?" Kung Jin asked curiously. "Having an ex-revenant for a father?"

"Jin!" Takeda said in a disapproving tone.

"No, I'm asking," Kung Jin said honestly. "It couldn't have been easy."

After a moment, Jacqui replied, "He was just a bit over protective."

"Our mom tried to kill us," Kquinn said. 

"Don't think there's an "ex-" for what she is." Harley said.

"But then she'd also kill anything that would try to kill us so...." Kquinn trailed off.

"What kind of mother do you two have?" Takeda asked.

"The kind that would get along really well with this Quan Chi guy we keep hearing about," Harley said flatly.

"Like getting a pelvic exam with his tongue every night really well," Kquinn added.

There was a collective ew with a few gross thrown in.

"I did not need that visual in my head," Cassie said firmly.

Kquinn grinned.

"It doesn't help," Harley said to Jacqui, "But your father didn't choose what was done to him."

"But your mom did?" Kung Jin guessed.

"Not entirely," Kquinn said.

"She didn't choose what she had done to her," Harley said.

"But choosing how to use her knowledge and experience...."Kquinn added with a sigh, shifting her grip on the bars. "That's a different story." 

"Always says it was some of the best education she ever got," Harley said.

"Any chance we might run into her in all this? Takeda asked.

Harley shook her head, "No, she's.... occupied with other things at the moment."

"Besides," Kquinn said, "While she would totally be down with the idea of killing off reality, no way would she submit to being under Shinnok."

"True," Harley agreed.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Mom is really into pain and killing." Kquinn explained. "Two things that you can't do when things are dead/non-existent."

"Do you have a dad, or know what happened to him?" Kung Jin asked

The twins shrugged.

" 'Fathers'....not exactly a thing where we're from...." Harley admitted.

"She may have eaten him," Kquinn said speculatively.

"But we don't think she did...." Harley added.

There was a pause.

"When I joined S.F.," Jacqui continued, " Mr. Cage insisted on being the one to tell my dad."

Across the way Kung Jin smirked, already knowing how this was going to end.

"He thought," Jacqui continued, amusement in her voice, "it'd go smoother."

Cassie laughed, "I'll never forget that day, my dad came home with a broken jaw."

The group laughed.

Everyone fell quiet as heavy foot steps sounded above with the clinking of keys.

"Alight," Takeda said, "I got this."

"You got what, exactly?" Cassie asked.

Takeda smiled, "Trust me."

Two guards, one threw back the metal trap door, staying above while the other came down the steps, holding a bucket.   
He ducked under a beam and then looked around.   
"Away from the bars!" the guard growled. 

Takeda gave a nod to the group and slowly each member backed away from the bars, sitting obediently on the cell's cots. Takeda closed his eyes, pressing two fingers to his temple.

The guard continued without another word, tossing half a loaf of bread to each prisoner.

When he came to Takeda he hesitated, not sure what was going on. 

Takeda opened his eyes. The guard made a noise of surprise, his hand going to his head before he fell over unconscious.

Takeda sprang up. Getting the keys and unlocking his cell. He quickly unlocked everyone else.

"How'd you do that?" Jacqui asked.

"I over loaded his senses," Takeda explained. "Only works at short range."

"Being the son of a telepath has its perks," Jacqui said.

"I didn't use to think so," Takeda admitted.

"Nice," Kquinn said as Takeda unlocked her door. Opening it she commented, "His head didn't explode."

"You got issues," Kung Jin told her, exiting his cell.

Kquinn tapped her chest, spreading her arms, "I am my own comic book store."

 

They exited the ship's hold, ducking down as they saw Reptile, Ermac and Eron Black examining the bodies of two guards dead on the dock. 

"This is D'vorah's work," Reptile was saying.

"No argument there," Eron Black, kneeling beside the dead bodies, examining the wounds, replied, "Only she could make wounds such as these."

"D'vorah's full of surprises," Takeda muttered to his teammates.

"Question is," Eron Black said "is she working with anyone else?"

Reptile sniffed the air, looking around.

Eron Black stood up, "What is it?"

"Damn," Takeda cursed as the team ducked down lower, "He's made us."

"Okay guys," Cassie breathed, "Standard dimond formation. Takeda, you're on point Jacquie, twins, bring up the rear, Kun Jin, air cover."

"You got it," Kung Jin affirmed knocking an arrow to his bow.

 

"The Earthrealmers." Reptile was saying. "D'vorah freed them!"

Kung Jin stood, firing an arrow at the Outworld's feet. It exploded in blue smoke as the rest of the team charged.

Takeda stopped short, yelling a chalange to take on Reptile. 

Reptile growled going invisible.

Takeda paused, fingers going to his temple as he waited. He deflected Reptile's attacks, landing several attacks of his own . 

Reptile lashed out with his tongue Takeda grabbed it, pulling him closer, delivering rapid blows to the Saurian's face, knocking him out.

"One down," Takeda said proudly, "Two to go."

Kung Jin had been knocked down by Eron black, landing badly. It gave Eron Black the opening he needed to aim his gun.

Takeda let his two whip blades fly, wrapping aound Eron Black's legs, jerking him to a fall and then flipping him up, over and back into some discarded cargo.

Takeda went to help Kung Jin up.

"When we get back," Kung Jin said as he got up, "You're teaching me that."

"Deal," Takeda laughed, "Go help with Ermac, I've got this."

Eron Black had regained his feet. With a yell he charged Takeda.

Takeda ducked under him, rolled out of the way and Eron Black dived over him, rolling up on his feet.

"Think you can handle me alone?" He demanded as they faced each other. "Your either brave, or foolish."

This was where Takeda's skills as a psychic and the use of his whip blades shined. Eron Black couldn't get close enough for a hit and he couldn't get back enough for a clear shot. 

Eron Black went down, "Brave or foolish," Takeda said over his knocked-out body, "I'm alive."

Ermac was holding his own, knocking Kung Jin down and out, Jacquie back and out. Harley was struggling to get back up.

Cassie Cage aimed her fire arm but Ermac disarmed her with his powers, wrapping her in green energy and squeezing.

Takeda came up behind Ermac, wrapping him in a head lock, "Let's see what's worth learning in there," he said pressing his fingers to the Outworlder's temple.

Takeda was instantly overwhelmed by the sheer number and force of the many souls that Ermac was made of, releasing his hold and falling back.

"So many minds!" Takeda said, staggering back, "Trapped inside!"

"We exist to serve," Ermac said in his echoey-voice. "Bound by Shao Khan's magic." 

"The chaos," Tekeda couldn't get his bearings back, " The voices...."

"We are many," Ermac continued to say. " you are on. Your abilities pale us."

Ermac stumbled as Kquinn landed on his back, gripping his head. 

Kquinn growled, doing her best to hold on, trying to bite Ermac's neck.

Ermac threw her off, she landed beside Takeda.

"Ya'll alright?" she asked him.

Takeda shook his head, "Yeah, I'm clear now."

"Good," Kquinn made another lunge at Ermac, trying to maintain her grip. He threw her off with a growl. Sending a burst of green energey at her which she deflected.

Takeda used the opening to use his whips to wrap around Ermac, jerking him, flipping him over and slamming him into the ground, knocking him out.

"Think I've had enough of Outworld," Takeda declared.

"You and me both," Kquinn panted. 

Cassie was helping Kung Jin up, Jacquie came over, helping Harley stand.

"I'm starting to get why my dad retired," Jacquie lamented. 

"We have to find D'vorah," Cassie stated, "Get the amulet."

"Let's go, Kung Jin said looking around, "They won't be out for long."


	7. Round 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more rounds to go.

Deep in the jungle, the team took a pause to orient themselves and to check in.

"We're all in one piece and nobody seems to be tailing us," Takeda reported to his father, Kenshi.

"Have you been able to determine where D'Vora was headed?" Kenshi's quiet voice asked over the transmitter in Takeda's hand.

"We think she might be headed for the Sea of Blood," Takeda responded.

"Damn," said a voice off the comm.

"Dad?" Jacquie asked, recognizing the voice.

"She's coming here, to Quan chi," said Jax. "There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Quan chi had it built when we were gettin' ready to invade Outworld."

"Great," Cassie said.

"Dad," Jacquie cut in, "What are you doing? Why are you in the Neatherrealm?"

"Well now," Jax said lightly, "Who's being over protective?"

"I know you think you have things to make up for," Jacquie was saying, "but-"

"I'm doing this for Sonya," Jax said, "She's family."

"That's why I'm worried," Jacquie stated.

"I'll be fine," Jax assured. "You stay safe, y'hear?"

"You stay safe too," Jacquie said. " "I love you. Brigg's out."

Jacquie handed the comm back to Takeda.

Kquinn was perched on some crumbled ruins, her chin in her hand, giving Jacquie a goofy look.

"What?" Jacquie demanded.

"Nothing, that was sweet, is all." Kquinn said dropping her hands and jumping down.

"So," Kquinn asked stretching, "Where to now?"

Jacquie's eyes narrowed for a bit, but she said, "This way," pointing.

****

Some hours later, Cassie's comm went off.

"Cage," General Blade's voice cut through the comm, "Report."  
"We haven't caught up to D'Vorah. We have her tracked to the Makeba Cliffs but then her trail went cold," Cassie reported.

"Damn,' muttered the General.

Cassie continued, "Jacquie think's D'Vorah's unique physiology may allow us pin point her location. She's retooling her smart comm to track D'Vorah;s pheromones."

"We're look at, two hours?" Cassie finished.

"Sargent, your team doesn't have two hours," General Blade started harshly, "We need her found immediately!" 

Cassie winced at her mother's tone.

There was a long pause and the General spoke in a softer tone, "Cassie, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but there is no time. Bring your team back here. We need to re-group and re-deploy."

"Yes ma'am," responded Cassie.

Cassie sighed, "Find us the nearest portal home Jacquie."

*****

Forty-five minutes later, the team came through the portal to find a mess of bodies strewn about.

"Oh shit," muttered Cassie, looking around, realizing her dad was missing from the group.

Cassie ran to General Blade, "Mom!"

The other ran to help others up.

"Shinnok," Sonya whispered.

"Mom, mom," Cassie said trying to keep her mom from passing out, "Where'd they go?"

Sonya passed out without responding.

"Mom!" Cassie cried, unsure of what to do.

"Your father," Hanzo Hasashi whispered, as Kung Jin helped him sit up, "Shinnok's prisoner," he winced in pain, forcing out the words "At the Sky Temple."


	8. Round 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacquie!
> 
> One more to go and MK11 starts coming out the 17th of Jan 2019!

In transport to the Sky Temple.

"We land in fifteen minutes," Cass was saying, "we'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance."

"Why no go straight there?" Takeda asked.

"It exists in a different quantum state, slightly out of phase with our reality," Kung Jin explained, turning to Takeda. "It can't reach it by conventional means." He turned back to his console.

Takeda was sitting in the copilot seat next to Jacquie. He sighed.

"What?" Jacquie asked.

"It's just us," Takeda said, the reality of the situation weighing heavy in the air. "No one's coming to help. We either pull this off or-"

"We will get it done," Cassie said firmly from the back."

"Get 'er done," Kquinn repeated. Harley punched her shoulder.

There was a sound. Cassie and the others looked and saw a great rolling red cloud coming their way.

"By the-"  
"What is that?"  
"Don't know, but it's heading straight for us.

To her twin Kquinn asked, "did mom mention she'd be coming?"

"Elder gods have mercy...."

The transport stated to shake,

"Buckle up people," Jacquie said snapping everyone out of their awe. "I gotta put her down."

****

Once landed, the team spread out to orient themselves. A light snow swirled around them.

"Looks like the temple is fifteen clicks that way," Jacquie said pointing.

"A moon light walk in the woods," Takeda said coming up to Jacquie. "Any other time it would be relaxing."

"I wouldn't have pegged you as outdoorsy," Jacquie told him.

"My mother and I lived near a forest a lot like this," Takeda said looking around, "It really brings me back."

 

Jacquie smiled. "After we wrap this up, we should go."

Takeda smiled back.

A zap sound had them turning around to the wing where Cassie and Kung Jin stood on one of the wings.

"Fuck me," Cassie said angrily, "We're grounded. That shock wave fried the leads."

"Then let's get going," Jacquie said. "We're almost out of time."

Where's the Twins?" Takeda asked.

"Hey," Harley and Kquinn both dropped down.

"We got company," Kquinn said as a portal opened with Kotal Khan, flanked by his enforcers with a legion of Oshtek behind him. 

"What are they doing here?" Asked Kung Jin.

"Looking for the amulet, I'd bet," Jacquie said looking at Takeda.

"We have to tell them about Shinnok," Takeda said, looking at Jacquie, "Call a truce."

"Yeah....that's not happening...."Kquinn responded as Kotal Khan pointed to the group with his Macuahuitl.

"Bring them to me!" He growled.

With a yell the legions charged.

"Or not," lamented Cassie.

"The woods," Jacquie said hurriedly, "C'mon."

*****

It was not difficult to lose the large group of Outworlders in the dense snow filled woods.

"They quiet," growled Ferra. "Sneaky!"

"Ermac?" Kotal Khan asked the master Spector.

"We sense them," Ermac affirmed, "But the forest teems with souls."

"Yes," hissed Reptile, "so close."

There was a flash explosion behind the Outworld party. There was shouting as trees fell, penning many down.

Confused as to what was happening, they didn't see Cassie throwing flash bangs to keep them disoriented, Kung Jin firing his arrows or Jacquie shooting down the trees.

A flash bang fell at Reptile's feet, He left in the air before it went off, taking to the trees that were not being shot down.

Ferra shouted, confused.

"Divine fire and earth!" Cried Kotal Khan.

Reptile crawled from tree to tee, seeing Jacquie.

"I see you..." He whispered as he prepared to pounce.

Takeda saw Reptile a split second before he jumped.

"Jacquie, look out!" He yelled rushing over.

Jacquie looked up in time to see Reptile pounce.

Reptile pinned Jacquie down on her back, he looked up as she struggled to see Takeda rushing over. Reptile spat a ball of acid spray into the human male's eyes.

Takeda yelled, hands going to his face as he fell.

It was the distraction Jacquie needed to land a punch in the Saurian's midsection and several other hits to get him off her.

Jacquie stood, ready to fight, "You hurt him," speaking of Takeda, "You answer to me!"

Changing her anger into her punches, she made quick work of the Saurian spy master.

"Go crawl back under your rock, Reptile," Jacquie said dismissively, turning to rush over to Takeda.

Takeda was sitting up, thrashing some as he was fighting the urge to rub his eyes.

"Stop!" Jacquie touched his shoulder with one hand, the other getting out her canteen.

"You need water. Lean your head back" she said. Takeda complied as she poured the water over his eyes.

"Can you see?" Jacquie asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. It's fuzzy but..."

Jacquie poured more water over his eyes.

"Better?" She asked.

Takeda blinked, Jacquie's face coming into focus.

"Beautiful," he whispered. 

The tree they were up against was ripped from the ground, Ermac floating above them. 

 

"Hold that thought, Jacquie said as they both turned and ran.

Ermac followed, firing balls of green energy, herding them.

They stopped when they were met by Kotal Khan and his soldiers.

"Ladies choice," Takeda quipped.

"I got Ermac," Jacquie said.

Nodding, Takeda went for Kotal Khan, Jacquie went for Ermac.

Jacquie fired bolt of electricity from her gauntlet. It struck with no effect. Ermac wrapped his green soul energy around her, lifting her up and throwing her into the nearest tree before releasing her.

Jacquie hit the ground with a thud, shaking her head as Ermac came closer.

"You are spawn of Jackson Briggs," said Ermac.

"And damn proud of it," Jacquie said getting to her feet.

"I know what you did to him," she said defiantly.

"We took your father's arms," Ermac stated flatly, "We will take all of you!" He said waving a hand.

Ermac was tough, but Jacquie had the Earth realm home advantage, managing to gain the upper hand and bringing Ermac down.

"That was for you, dad," Jacquie said before she turned to get back to Takeda.

She took off at a sprint, seeing the fight through the trees. She stopped short just in time to avoid Ferra and Torr. Torr slammed his large fists into the ground, Jacquie dodged, once, twice and three times but Jacquie lost her footing and Torr grabbed hold of her with both hands and started to squeeze.

"Squeeze! Squeeze Torr!" Cheered Ferra as Torr lifted Jacquie to her eye level.

"Your eyes," cooed Ferra, "So bright." She leveled her two-pronged claw to Jacquie's eyes, "Gonna carve 'em out!"

Jacquie struggled as Ferra took her time to menacingly stab out her eyes. She fired both gauntlets into Torr's mid-section. The force pushing the pair back, the light and the shock of the blast causing the mount to drop her.

Ferra screamed in rage along with the more guttural yell of an outraged Torr.

"Trickery!" Yelled Ferra, "Deceit!" They charged.

Jacquie fired another blast, knocking them back as she got to her feet and dogged.

"No more tricks," said Jacquie. Just straight up beat down!"

Torr could not maneuver well in the forest, Jacquie used that to her advantage to take them down.

"To for one," Jacquie said stepping back to admire her work, "I'll take it."

She ran back to were her team was fighting the Osh-Tekk dressed warriors.

Cassie and Kung Jin were working together fending off the attacking warriors. The twins managing their own group of attackers a few feet away.

Takeda faced Kotal Kahn alone.

Kotal Kahn kicked Takeda back saying, "We know D'Vorah is here. Where is the amulet?!"

"Kotal Khan," Takeda tried to appeal to reason, "The situation has changed-"

"Do not fling your spittle on me!" The Emperor of Outworld growled, attacking.

Takeda gained enough ground to use one of his blade whips. Kotal Khan caught it, wrapping it around his fist and spun the young man around.

Jacquie came to assist, "Did you tell him?" she asked Takeda.

"Not yet," he said hurriedly as Kotal Khan slowly approached.

"He needs to know!" Jacque insisted.

"Busy!" Takeda responded.

"I will kill you both," Kotal Khan declared.

"Shinnok's been free!" Jacquie said bringing the livid Emperor to a pause.

"He's at Raiden's Sky temple," Jacquie continued. "He's already poisoned Earth's life force!"

Kotal Khan looked around, his eyes wide as he realized the implications.

"The heaven's boil," Kotal Khan said. "Earthrealm is lost!"

"Not if we hang together!" Jacquie pleaded.

"I will appease Shinnok," Kotal Khan was saying, pulling out his Macuahuitl as if he hadn't heard Jacquie's words. "Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses!"

He swung his Macuahuitl at both Jacquie and Takeda, smoothly sheathing it once more as he landed a well place punch to Takeda's side, knocking him down.

Ferra and Torr came charging at Takeda, engaging him in combat leaving Jacquie to handle the Khan alone.

Jacquie fired one of her gauntlets at him, "You need to help us Kotal Khan!"

"It is too late for Earthrealm," Kotal Khan insisted, "Shinnok is now its master 

Jacquie managed to gain the upper hand and knock the Emperor down.

"You should have been with us!" She said angrily.

The Outworld Warriors broke the circle they had been forming to stand by their leader, Erron Black took his place at the Khan's side, pointing one of his guns at Jacquie, "That's enough," he said.

Circle tightened, bringing the team, minus Takeda back to back. 

Cassie tried to fire one of her guns, but she was out of bullets.

"Fuck me," she growled holstering the gun and adjusting her fighting stance.

"Maybe later," Kquinn responded from her crouched stance.

Ferra and Torr joined, Torr Tossing Takeda's beaten body at the team as Ferra laughed.

Takeda hit the grown with a roll and Jacquie helped him up.

The circle tightened around them even more.

"Don't know about you guys," Jacque said, "But I'm living the dream."

"Heh, some dream," Harley said.

"You have odd dreams," Takeda told Jacquie.

"Be so much simpler if we could just gut 'em," Kquinn muttered.

"Chattel," Kotal Khan said, "You die tonight."

"Nitah!" Kotal Khan yelled, motioning with his hands.

The Outworlders' surged forward.

Torr slammed his fists to the ground, ready to charge- a bolt of frost froze the rider and mount pair solid.

Several other soldiers were frozen. Looking around showed Grandmaster Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei coming out of the forest, swords raised and battle cries filling the air.

The Lin Kuei took over fighting the Outworlders, the team took the opportunity to leave the fighting to the Lin Kuie. Running they were met by the Grandmaster.

"You stood together against formidable odds," the Grandmaster praised. "Lesser warriors would not have fared so well."

"Thanks Grandmaster," Cassie Cage said dipping her head.

"I will remine here, to push Kotal Khan back to Outworld," the Grandmaster continued. "Proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealms fate lies with you."

The team nodded and continued on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Mortal Kombat Wikia, for your database of MK info and character information. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com Thank you, Kombat Kronicles, for spending 11.5 hours recording and editing a MKX story mode vid and posting it on youtube back in 2015. https://youtu.be/sXt7UXIPacs Also, Thank you MKX cast, creators, actors and writers and staff for making MKX.


End file.
